<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behold! by Random_ag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539848">Behold!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag'>Random_ag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fun, Ghosts, Proud Link, Silly, theyre all dead but theyre fine dont worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:43:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Around twenty heads turn to him and grimace with tired despair as they notice the grinning grey wooden body he holds aloft in his hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Skull Kid (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behold!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Behold!” the Hero of Time exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>Around twenty heads turn to him and grimace with tired despair as they notice the grinning grey wooden body he holds aloft in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“My boy.” he whispers, and while he speaks all his descendants and ancestors murmur in unison: “Your boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“By all means, o Timebound child,” the First Hero objects, “We know well that you hold a special affection for this impish one, but perhaps you could refrain from periodically reminding us of your high opinion of them.”</p><p> </p><p>The Hero of Time stares at him with a wide sleepy grin: “They’re my boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we are aware that they are.”</p><p>“I love them so much.”</p><p>“You have told us as such already–”</p><p> </p><p>As the lost child giggles, making a show of their sharp teeth, their dearest friend reaches for the Hero of Twilight like one might with a young pup and sits him on his shoulder as he is known to often do.</p><p> </p><p>“My boys.”</p><p> </p><p>He is excessively proud.</p><p>The Lupine one hides his face behind his predecessor’s head, overwhelmed with shame, as the wooden imp reaches for him with their little arms to play with his hair.</p><p>The souls of countless heroes behold the scene all too familiar scene a little tiredly.</p><p>The First Hero gazes, powerless, and allows the Hero of Time to do as he pleases, as he has been doing since his departure from the living was made complete and purged from all regrets.</p><p> </p><p>The Timebound one feels an indescribable content in his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>